This invention relates generally to rotation sensors and particularly to fiber optic rotation sensors. More particularly, this invention relates to an integrated optics module that includes components for processing the optical input and output for an optical rotation sensor.
A fiber optic ring interferometer typically comprises a loop of fiber optic material that guides counter-propagating light waves. After traversing the loop, the counter-propagating waves are combined so that they constructively or destructively interfere to form an optical output signal. The intensity of the optical output signal varies as a function of the interference, which is dependent upon the relative phase of the counter-propagating waves.
Fiber optic ring interferometers have proven to be particularly useful for rotation sensing. Rotation of the loop creates a relative phase difference between the counter-propagating waves in accordance with the well known Sagnac effect. The amount of phase difference is a function of the angular velocity of the loop. The optical output signal produced by the interference of the counter-propagating waves varies in intensity as a function of the rotation rate of the loop. Rotation sensing is accomplished by detecting the optical output signal and processing it to determine the rotation rate.
In order to be suitable for inertial navigation applications, a rotation sensor must have a very wide dynamic range. The rotation sensor must be capable of detecting rotation rates as low as 0.01 degrees per hour and as high as 1,000 degrees per second. The ratio of the upper and lower limits to be measured is approximately 10.sup.9.
It is well known that in many fiber optic systems it may be desirable to have light of a known polarization state at selected points. The output of some components is polarization dependent. Therefore, having a known polarization input to such components minimizes errors. The state of polarization is particularly important in a device such as an optical fiber rotation sensor. In a polarized optical fiber rotation sensing system, drift errors due to changes in polarization are determined by the quality of the polarizer.
Some familiarity with polarization of light and propagation of light within an optical fiber will facilitate an understanding of the present invention. Therefore, a brief description of the concepts used to describe the propagation and polarization of a light wave in a fiber will be presented.
An optical fiber comprises a central core and a surrounding cladding. The refractive index of the cladding is less than that of the core. The core diameter is so small that light incident upon the core-cladding interface remains in the core by total internal reflections.
It is well-known that a light wave may be represented by a time-varying electromagnetic field comprising orthogonal electric and magnetic field vectors having a frequency equal to the frequency of the light wave. An electromagnetic wave propagating through a guiding structure can be described by a set of normal modes. The normal modes are the permissible distributions of the electric and magnetic fields within the guiding structure, for example, a fiber optic waveguide. The field distributions are directly related to the distribution of energy within the structure. The normal modes are generally represented by mathematical functions that describe the field components in the wave in terms of the frequency and spatial distribution in the guiding structure. The specific functions that describe the normal modes of a waveguide depend upon the geometry of the waveguide. For optical fiber, where the guided wave is confined to a structure having a circular cross section of fixed dimensions, only fields having certain frequencies and spatial distributions will propagate without severe attenuation. The waves having field components that propagate unattenuated are called normal modes. A single mode fiber will propagate only one spatial distribution of energy, that is, one normal mode, for a signal of a given frequency.
In describing the normal modes, it is convenient to refer to the direction of the electric and magnetic fields relative to the direction of propagation of the wave. If only the electric field vector is perpendicular to the direction of propagation, which is usually called the optic axis, then the wave is a transverse electric (TE) mode. If only the magnetic field vector is perpendicular to to the optic axis, the wave is a transverse magnetic (TM) mode. If both the electric and magnetic field vectors are perpendicular to the optic axis, then the wave is a transverse electromagnetic (TEM) mode.
None of the normal modes require a definite direction of the field components. In a TE mode, for example, the electric field may be in any direction that is perpendicular to the optic axis. The direction of the electric field vector in an electromagnetic wave is the polarization of the wave. In general, a wave will have random polarization in which there is a uniform distribution of electric field vectors pointing in all directions permissible for a given mode. If all the electric field vectors in a wave point in only a particular direction, the wave is linearly polarized. If the electric field consists of two orthogonal electric field components of equal magnitude phase shifted 90.degree. from each other, the electric field is circularly polarized, because the net electric field is a vector that rotates around the propagation direction at an angular velocity equal to the frequency of the wave. If the two linear polarizations are unequal or phased other than 90.degree. apart, the wave has elliptical polarization. In general, any arbitrary polarization can be represented by the sum of two orthogonal linear polarizations, two oppositely directed circular polarizations or two counter rotating elliptical polarizations that have orthogonal major axes.
The boundary between the core and cladding is a dielectric interface at which certain well-known boundary conditions on the field components must be satified. For example, the component of the electric field parallel to the interface must be continuous. A single mode optical fiber propagates electromagnetic energy having an electric field component perpendicular to the core-cladding interface. Since the fiber core has an refractive index greater than that of the cladding and light impinges upon the interface at angles less than or equal to the critical angle, essentially all of the electric field remains in the core by internal reflection at the interface. To satisfy both the continuity and internal reflection requirements, the radial electric field component in the cladding must be a rapidly decaying exponential function. An exponentially decaying electric field is usually called the evanescent field.
The velocity of an optical signal depends upon the refractive index of the medium through which the light propagates. Certain materials have different refractive indices for different polarizations. A material that has two refractive indices is said to be birefringent. The polarization of the signal propagating along a single mode optical fiber is sometimes referred to as a mode. A standard single mode optical fiber may be regarded as a two mode fiber because it will propagate two waves of the same frequency and spatial distribution that have two different polarizations. Two different polarization components of the same normal mode can propagate through a birefringent material unchanged except for a velocity difference between the two polarizations. Any polarized light can be represented by two circularly polarized waves having proper phase and amplitude, two either elliptically rotating components or perpendicular linearly polarized electric field components.
Bias error is the primary source of error in using fiber optic Sagnac rings as rotation sensors. The bias of a rotation sensor is the signal output when there is no signal input. If the bias is constant, then it may be substracted from the output signal when there is a signal input to determine the response of the rotation sensor to the input signal. However, the bias does not remain constant over time and temperature variations; therefore simply subtracting an error from the output of a rotation sensor is generally unsatisfactory.